Ever Night
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: Rido isn't dead! Out of options, Kaname calls in for back-up. Meanwhile, the Cullens get a strange letter from a stranger. Will they accept? And if they do go to Japan and meet Rido, what's going to happen! R & R! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Rido isn't dead yet in this fic and this is after Breaking Dawn, and Yuki and Kaname returned to Cross Academy. One of my first crossover fanfics, so try to enjoy it. Please bear with me!!**

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle, dear, could you get the mail?" Esme asked me politely, cradling Renesmee gently.

"Of course, love." I kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Ever since the Volturi incident, things had gone quite smoothly . . . but, I hated to admit it, it was quite dull.

I flipped through the mail, which consisted mostly of junk and bills. Something caught my eye. It had come from Japan, according to the sender's address.

I returned with the stack of mail, singling out the one that seemed quite peculiar. I set the others on the counter and used a letter opener to, well, open the letter. After reading the top right corner, the letter had come from Cross Academy.

The rest was this:

_**Dear Cullen Family,**_

_**I am afraid I must call upon your services. I know it must be quite strange to get a letter from a complete stranger, but please keep reading. My name is Kaname Kuran, from the Night Class at Cross Academy. I share your secret. And if the sentence before has not clued you in, we also share the same diet.**_

Surprised and shocked, I called upon a family meeting. When everyone had gathered, I read off to the point where I had stopped reading. "Does anyone know a Kaname Kuran?" I asked.

Everyone had either verbally or physically expressed their "no's". I sighed.

"We'll read the rest of the letter then discuss the matter at hand. Someone knows that we're vampires."

I started reading once again.

"_**I have given you the choice of either coming to Cross Academy or simply throwing this letter away and forget you had ever got it. If you should want to explore the matter further and/or want to help us, the directions to Cross Academy, and ten airplane tickets to Japan are enclosed. If you should be coming to Japan, I'd like you to contact me in advance. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kaname Kuran**_

"Now, should we trust this Kaname?" I asked, returning my glance from the letter to everyone.

"Why don't we just see what his problem is? Then if we don't like it, we can always go back to Forks." Bella said, now holding Renesmee.

"I don't trust this Kaname . . . maybe we should just have a few of us go and see if it's safe. Then they can contact us and say if he's worthy of our trust." Edward said.

"If it's worth anything, I'm not going." Rosalie said solemnly and trudged off to Emmett and hers' room, Emmett following.

Emmett came back momentarily. "If Rose isn't going, I'm not." Then he went back after Rosalie.

Renesmee whispered, "Japan . . . sounds interesting . . ."

Bella smiled. "If Rose and Emmett aren't going . . . we can invite Jacob, Leah, and Seth!"

Alice was surprisingly quiet at the time, so when she said something, I had almost forgotten she was there. "We're going to Japan. At least, _I_ am. They've got such great shopping choices!" Thinking of shopping, as usual.

"I might as well go." I folded the letter up and slipped it back into the envelope. "This Kaname sounds like an educated man. And he also knows our secret."

"So, it's settled, I'll call Jacob." Bella handed Edward, who seemed a bit vexed, Renesmee. She headed over to the phone and started dialing.

"I need to pack! I'll pack you and Nessie's clothes too." Alice squealed at Bella, and dragged Jasper up into their room.

Bella bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure of Alice.

"I'll pack yours then." Esme smiled and went up to pack our things.

Edward rubbed Bella's shoulders sympathetically. Nessie was grinning, obviously pleased.

I went to the nearest computer. I needed to study Cross Academy.

**A/N So, how was it? Review please!!!**


	2. I'm sorry

**Okay, guys . . .**

**Well, I'm sorry to say that I really can't continue on with this story.**

**Partly because I am a very bad writer and partly because I am in brain dead mode. -_-"**

**So I'm very sorry for all those who wanted me to continue and were waiting patiently for the next chapter of the story.**

**If you want, you may continue the story for me, although I'd like you to PM me first so it's not THAT out of the blue.**

**Once again, I am VERY sorry and I'm very happy that I got some attention to one chapter.**

**-Keira Higurashi**


End file.
